The present invention is related to a suspension stabilizing system for a vehicle, and more particularly to a suspension system which can selectively restrict oscillatory movement of a wheel assembly in response to actuation of the brake control system of the vehicle.
When a vehicle such as an earthmoving motor grader is braked, the tandem wheel assemblies experience overturning forces so that the ground-engaging pressure of one of the tandem tires is increased while it is reduced on the other of the tandem tires. This decreases the effectiveness of the braking action, causes unequal wear of the tires, and may impose excessive loads on the tires.
Another problem is that when a motor grader travels at high speeds over irregular terrain the freely oscillatable tandem wheel assemblies can react excessively quickly to such conditions so that undesirable shocks and stresses are transmitted to the frame and to the operator.